


enough

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: in the name of love [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Beta Seung Gil, Beta/Omega, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: “You’re enough, Seung-gil! You’re it for me, why can’t you see that?”





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> A song I would definitely recommend listening to whilst reading this: [Enough by RKCB](https://open.spotify.com/track/7FPN67QNPt1zKBpRTF2vfa)
> 
> Technically speaking this does fit into my series [in the name of love](http://archiveofourown.org/series/664661) but this can also be read as a standalone.
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/160094503189/enough) if you prefer.

Seung-gil is twenty when Phichit Chulanont approaches him at a skating banquet and asks if he’d like to go out sometime. He blinks several times before he realises that Phichit is actually being serious and quickly accepts.

“Wait,” he says as Phichit starts to walk away, “you know I’m a beta, right?”

“Yeah,” Phichit replies with a grin. “I know.”

* * *

Their relationship develops slowly, but at the same time, Seung-gil has never experienced anything so fast paced in his life. Phichit is a whirlwind, showing Seung-gil all of his favourite haunts in Bangkok, introducing him to his mother, taking countless trips to Seoul to see him just because he can. It takes three months before Seung-gil plucks up the courage to kiss Phichit for the first time, and another six before the do anything beyond that.

Phichit’s heats are a subject they tend to avoid. Or perhaps a more accurate description would be a subject that Seung-gil tends to avoid. He doesn’t like to think about it, because what if Phichit spends his heat with him and realises that Seung-gil isn’t enough, that he needs an alpha to satisfy his needs? He doesn’t want Phichit to leave, so they don’t talk about it, and Seung-gil is more than fine with that.

* * *

Seung-gil is twenty two when Phichit announces that he’s going off suppressants so he can go into heat.

“Um, okay?” Seung-gil says. “I’ll make sure not to disturb you that week.”

Phichit rolls his eyes. “That wasn’t what I meant,” he says, shuffling closer to his boyfriend. “Spend it with me. Please.”

“But –”

“Don’t,” Phichit says, putting a finger over Seung-gil’s lips to silence him. “I don’t want to hear about how you’re ‘just a beta’ or whatever else. You’re enough, Seung-gil! You’re it for me, why can’t you see that?”

“People will talk, though,” Seung-gil mumbles.

“Let them! I don’t care that some people think that betas and omegas aren’t supposed to be together. I don’t care about any of that. I don’t care about any of that because I love you, alright? I love you and that’s never going to change!”

Phichit’s crying, tears running down his cheeks and his nose sniffing. Seung-gil digs through his gym bag by the side of him and finds a tissue, gently dabbing at his boyfriend’s cheeks before passing it over to him so he can blow his nose.

“Sorry,” Phichit says.

“It’s okay.”

* * *

The first heat they spend together has its awkward moments, but overall is a pleasurable experience. The way Phichit moans and screams his name makes Seung-gil think that he’s certainly doing something right, that maybe he’s enough, and Phichit begs to be mated and marked and to “make me yours”. It’s near the end of the heat when Seung-gil gives in to Phichit’s wishes and bites down on Phichit’s scent glands, bonding them for life.

* * *

Seung-gil is twenty three when he asks Phichit to marry him. He’s twenty-four when they marry and thirty when Phichit gives birth to their beautiful twin boys. As they stand there and watch the twins sleep peacefully in their cots, Seung-gil puts his arm around Phichit’s waist and pulls him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He knows now that he’s definitely enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hang out with me on tumblr: [pllsetskyonice](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
